1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a colorant compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
As colorant compounds having a high magenta coloring ability, xanthene-based colorant compounds are known. The reason why the coloring ability of the xanthene-based colorant compounds is high is because the xanthene-based colorant compounds have two high absorption bands (x-band and y-band) in the visible region, and give a color tone in which a complementary color of the two absorption bands is observed. Among such xanthene-based colorant compounds, C.I.Acid Red 289 is widely-known to those skilled in the art as a colorant compound having a very good coloring ability as magenta color, and having transparency.
However, xanthene-based colorant compounds including C.I.Acid Red 289 have a problem particularly with respect to light fastness. As the methods for improving the light fastness of such xanthene-based colorant compounds, the methods of using colorant compounds are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-241553 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-094897.